


日本語訳：A Thousand Kisses

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアンの様子がおかしい。クラウスにはどう考えていいか分からなかった。ドリアンは彼に飽きたのだろうか？それとももっと思いがけない理由が？</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：A Thousand Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125864) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



> 設定は80年代初期とする。

それはなんとなく始まった。何が起こった？彼はなにかまずいことでも仕出かしたのか？  
  
クラウスが自信を持って誇れることがあるとすれば、それは状況判断の正確さだった。彼の鋭い観察力は、いかなる問題の細部をも見逃そうとはしなかった。このせいで周囲から無愛想な男だと評されていることに気付いてはいたが、それはまあ正しい評価だったろう。どう思われようと別に気にはしなかったが、周囲の評価は評価として受け入れることにしていた。周囲に好ましく思われようなどとは、特に考えたことも無かった。ただ、誰かが彼に好意を持ったり、それ以上の感情を携えて近づいてきたときには、彼はとりあえず疑うことにしていた。どういうことだ？何が望みだ？どういう罠なんだ？  
  
とうわけで、クラウスの気違いじみた猜疑心の中に『こいつは単におれのことが好きなのかも』という単純な考えが浮かぶまでに、レッド・グローリア伯爵にはたっぷり五年の歳月が必要だったのである。目的はクラウスの持つ情報でもなければ、クラウスの所有する何か物件でもなく、クラウスの能力ですらなかった。五年間にわたって周りをうろちょろされ、付きまとわれ、容赦なく愛情を浴びせられ続けた挙句に、ある日クラウスは唐突に、自分の心の最も脆弱な部分、つまり心の奥底でこの英国人を信用し始めている自分に気付いたのだった。それから、クラウスが自分と相手のと感情が単なるのぼせ上がりではないと確信を得たころには、それはほぼ六年目にさしかかろうとしていた。  
  
その金曜の夜、オフィスを去る前にクラウスが済ませた最後のことは、ノースダウンズへの電話だった。長い着信音の末にドリアンがとうとう受話器を取り上げたとき、クラウスはただそれだけを告げた。「おれだ。おまえの気が変わらんのなら、おれは自分のアパートメントにいる。」　彼は伯爵が来るのは翌日以降だろうと考えていた。だが就寝前の歯磨きを済ませたころに、何者かが半狂乱でドアをノックした。ドアを開けると取り乱した表情のドリアンが立っていた。彼らはその週末いっぱいをクラウスの部屋で過ごした。  
  
クラウスはドリアンと抱き合うまで、これほどの心の安らぎを得たことが無かった。繰り返し体を重ねるたびに、受容と承認そのものを感じた。セックスをするかしないかにかかわらず、触れられるたびに神に祝福されるような悦びだった。そんな感情は子供のころ以来、すっかり忘れていたと思っていたのに。彼らはもちろん愛も交わしたが、クラウスが胡散臭く感じていたような延々と輝き炸裂するような退屈なセックスは、単にハーレクインロマンスやポルノ雑誌の書き手の頭に中にある、熱に浮かされた妄想にすぎなかった。彼らは適度の小道具と倒錯に溺れることなく楽しみながら、健康的な男性ふたりが熱中できるようなあらゆることを試してみた。  
  
初めのうち、ドリアンはクラウスの望むとおりにさせていた。クラウスは能動的だった。それから、ドリアンは立場を逆転するための道をゆっくりと慣らし始めた。最初は、蕩けるような口でのご奉仕の最中にクラウスの後ろでうごめかせた、巧みな指使いで。それから、同じ場所に与えたいわゆる「トルコ式のもてなし」と呼ばれるあの行為、じらすような舌の愛撫で。そしてとうとうそのけぶるような夕暮れ、彼らが任務を成功裏に終えて帰還し双方がお互いを熱望したその夜に、英国人は無限の慈しみと最大限の優しさをもってクラウスの最後の砦を陥落させたのだった。  
  
クラウスはその夜の出来事を余すところなく思い出すことが出来た。愛に満ちた感触とぎこちない休止、体を内側から満たされそこから愛を受ける、もの慣れない感覚、ドリアンに貫かれ、同時にそのことでドリアンにこれほどまでに明らかな快楽を与えているという事実。世界に名を馳せた美術窃盗犯は、クラウスを世界で最も貴重な美術品のように取り扱った。男がこんなことに惑溺なんぞするもんではない。クラウスは自分にそう言い聞かせたかもしれなかった。自分の過度な繊細さを恥ずべきなのかもしれなかった。だが伯爵は、クラウスの振る舞いが軟弱であるなどととは全く感じさせないようにことを進めた。クラウスの胸のうちにはなぜか確信があった。ドリアンはあの夜、クラウスに夢中だった。熱愛していたといってもいい。  
  
なのに、なのに何が間違っていたのか？  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **千のキスをおくれ・・・**  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _愛してる！愛してる！愛してる！こんなにも愛してるったら！きみと永遠に過ごしたいんだ！きみの存在が、私にほかのすべてを忘れさせる。ほかの事なんかどうでもいい。ずっと以前に投げつけられたひどく残酷な仕打ちだって、今なら神の祝福だったって言えるさ。だって、あんなことがなければ、今きみとこうなっていないんだから。愛しているよ、クラウス･ハインツ･フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ。このときの終わりまで、きみを愛し続ける。_  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
クラウスは、始まったのはあの瞬間ではないかと疑っていた。そのことの前には、すべてがうまくいっていいるはずだった。うまくいっているどころではなかった･･･、完璧ですらあった。幸福だった。幸福すぎることは不安の原因にすらなりえるかもしれないが、彼自身の日常生活もまた同様に充実していた。悩みがあるとすれば、昇進の兆しがないこと、相変わらずの部下たちを率いて任務に当たらねばならないこと、父親からひっきりなしに結婚の催促を受けること･･･。そんなことはドリアンと過ごす時間に比べれば取るに足りないことだった。輝くような黄金の恋人は、あらゆるよしなしごとをクラウスから遠ざけて、ただ微笑みだけを与えてくれた。神からの賜りものとしてクラウスの存在そのものを愛していた彼。キスの雨を降らせ、愛でクラウスを窒息させ、クラウスに息を忘れさせた彼。  
  
彼らはもちろん、四六時中一緒にいたわけではなかった。それはいくらなんでもやりすぎだし、現実的ではない。だがクラウスに丸一日以上のプライベートの時間があるときには、彼がそれを告げるか告げないかにかかわらず、ドリアンは必ず現れた。そしてまたクラウスはこれまでと同様に、ドリアンに任務への参加を依頼した。部下たちはかなり早くから二人の関係に気付いていた。AとBとZの三人が部屋に飛び込んできたことがあったからだ。二人は・・・かなりきわどい体勢だった。彼らが任務中にタリンの隠れ家に潜伏しているときに、部下の三人が容疑者の目撃情報を大至急で上司に知らせようと駆け込んできたのだった。そのとき以来、クラウスの居室のドアをノックすることは単なる礼儀ではなくなった。ドアは必ずしっかりと大きな音で叩かれねばならず、それはクラウスが入室を命じる明確な返答が聞こえるまで継続されねばならず、 "Yes! Yes! Oh yes!"は入室を許可する返答ではないと、賢明にわきまえておかねばならなかった･･･。クラウスは三人が部屋に飛び込んできた瞬間が、その五分前ではなかったことを神に感謝するしかなかった。五分前には彼はうつ伏せで枕に顔を埋めていて、ドリアンは精力的な連打を繰り出していた。ドアが叩きつけるように開かれたのは、ドリアンがことを終えて抜きとった瞬間だった。  
  
そう、それらはみな過ぎ去ったよき日々の記憶だった。ドリアンがボンにもクラウスの居城にも滞在していないときには、彼らは週ごとの連絡を欠かさなかった。クラウスが帰宅時に郵便受けを探ると、あちこちで稼業に精を出すドリアンからの絵葉書が入っていることも多かった。その絵葉書が彫刻やら絵画の時には、しばらくたつとその美術品が盗難にあったというニュースを聞くことになる。ドリアンの裏の仕事については、二人の間で口論が絶えなかった。口論はしばしばクラウスの危険すぎる職業にも飛び火し、それから二人は頭に血の上った荒々しいセックスになだれこみ、それはやがて愛に満ちた甘い睦み合いに変貌し、ドリアンが数時間をかけてクラウスの体の隅々を賞賛し愛でるか、二人はマラソンのように長い贅沢なキスを交わすか、そんなどちらかになった。  
  
キス。そう、キス。クラウスが密かに考えていた、終わりの始まりこそがキスだった。  
  
そのときクラウスは、ノースダウンズにあるドリアンの城を訪れていた。彼らの関係が始まってから一年半が経過していて、別に何かの記念日とかそういう日でもなかったが、ドリアンが電話越しの愛のささやきに退屈し、クラウスはむしろ柄にもなく即座に招待に応じた。そのときのドリアンの声にあらわれた喜びと、その後クラウスの顔を見た瞬間に目に浮かんだ喜びの色だけで、ここまで足を運んだ価値があるとクラウスは思った。彼はきっかり二時に到着し、二人は城を取り囲む森へ散策に出た。野外でのセックスは想定の範囲外すぎて、とても落ち着いて楽しめないだろうとクラウスは最初考えた。だがドリアンの居城の年老いた樫の巨木の下で太陽を肌一杯に浴びたときには、この魅力を今まで知らなかったのだと認めざるを得なかった。  
  
夕食は外に出ようと話し合った。どこか気取らない店、近くの集落の小さなレストランで、誰もが領主の事情をわきまえていて、男性と連れ立って食事をするドリアンを見て目をまん丸にしたりしないしない場所。クラウスはズボンを穿き、樫の木にもたれかかるように横たわった。伯爵はクラウスの胸に頭を乗せて寄り添っていたが、やがてクラウスの上半身を愛撫しながら、腿に跨ろうと体を起こした。城の周りに咲き乱れるブルーベルの花のように青い瞳が、欲望を一杯に湛えてクラウスを見つめた。それから彼はお気に入りの詩を暗誦し始めた。  
  
「千のキスをおくれ・・・」彼はそう言って絡み合う視線を引き剥がし、クラウスの右の乳首に口付けた。長い時間をかけて、あたかも聖油を塗り込むかのように、巧みな舌先でその突起をじらした。それから彼はそこから唇を離し、続けた。「それからもう百のキスを･･･」　クラウスにと言うより、クラウスの乳首にそう告げたのだった。なぜなら言い終わるなりもう一方の側に同じように敬意を表し始めたから。クラウスは自分の体の中心が硬くなり、頭をもたげつつあるのを感じた。  
  
ドリアンは体を起こし、やや顔を寄せてクラウスを見つめた。「それからまたもういちど千のキスを･･･」そう言いながら彼は体を倒し、そこで唇と唇が触れ合った。初めはじらすように唇が触れ合うような軽さが、確かめ合うように、気を引き合うように、試しあうように力を増し、やがて激しさを帯びた。クラウスはドリアンの唇の味を表現しえる言葉を持たなかった。これまでに知ったどんな女も、太陽や天国や、はたまた正義や真実の味わいからは程遠かったし、ましてや唇を合わせるだけで世界のすべてを忘れるようなキスなどしたこともなかった。永遠にキスを続けたかった。お互いの存在そのものを溶かし、混ぜ合わせるために。  
  
ドリアンは美そのものを体現した笑みを浮かべた。まぶたがうっとりと閉じられようとした。巧妙な指使いでクラウスの乳首を捕らえ、体の向きを変えて下半身を重ねた。クラウスはそれを待っていたかのように体をあわせ、腰を浮かせた。「･･･それからさらに百のキスを」ドリアンは続けた。彼は再びキスに戻ろうと、体を曲げた。クラウスが文字通りドリアンを咥えたのはまさにそのときだった。半年もたつのに、クラウスはそれをしたことがなかった。だがそのときとうとうその気になった。やってしまえば別に恐ろしいことでもなんでもなく、ぞっとするようなことでもなかった。  
  
ドリアンが暗誦する詩はロマンチックすぎ、感傷的で馬鹿馬鹿しく思えたが、それでもクラウスは恋人の喜ぶ顔が見たくなり、ちゃんと聞いていたぞというつもりでこう口に出した。  
  
「キスの千や百ぐらい、もうとっくに掠め取っただろうが。」彼はそう言った。  
  
ドリアンは微笑を浮かべようとし、その途中で凍りついたように動きを止めた。青いつぶらな瞳が大きく見開かれ、それから急がし敷く瞬きをした。一度、そしてもう一度。それから彼はさっと体を引いた。「まだだよ、まだそんなにしてないよ！」彼は慌てたように叫んだ。まるでそれが一大事であるかのように。まるで二人が過ごした間に交わしたキスの数を、本当に数えていたとでもいいたげに。  
  
クラウスははドリアンの切迫した声の調子に驚き、返答につまった。そこで彼は軽く肩をすくめた。別にそれはそんなに切羽詰った問題じゃないだろ？  
  
しかしながら、見たところこの益体もない問題はドリアンにとって極めて重要であるらしかった。彼は若草色の寝床から起き上がった。「まだしてないよ！」彼はそう繰りかえした。ほとんど脅えているように見えた。「してないったら！」彼は頭を揺さぶった。太陽の光そのままに輝く金髪が揺れた。「そんなことできないよ！」  
  
それから彼は体を翻し、城の方へ駆け出していった。  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **それから百のキスを・・・**  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _ちがうちがうちがう！いったい私は何をしたんだ？何をしていたんだ？忘れていたんだ、私がここにいる理由を・・・。ああ、忘れていた。もうやめなくては。今すぐに。やめなければいけないんだ。でもどうやって？愛している、私の愛するゲルマンの薔薇よ。私のひと、私のたった一人のひと！ああ、なんて残酷な運命なんだ･･･。きみのもとを去ることなんて考えられない。愛している・・・、もうやめなければ・・・。_  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
クラウスはドリアンを追った。今なにが起こったのか、もちろん真剣に心配していた。レッド･グローリア一族の居城にたどり着く前に、彼は伯爵に追いついた。そのころにはドリアンはやや落ち着きを取り戻したようだった。彼はほとんどすがりつくようにしてクラウスを抱きしめた。クラウスの首筋に顔をうずめ、まだまとまらない思考の中で突然思い出した、使命だか任務だかについて呟いた。それから彼は、クラウスの欲望を掻き立てるだけ掻き立てたあと梯子をはずしてしまったことを謝った。そして謝罪の意味を込めて、バスルームの巨大なバスタブの別の利用の仕方を身をもって示してくれた。バスタブと、泡だらけのぬるぬるする体全体を使って。クラウスはさっきの出来事を忘れようとしたが、ドリアンはその夜二度とクラウスにキスしようとはしなかったのである。  
  
つまり、問題と言うのはそこだった。ドリアンはクラウスにキスしようとはしないのだ。クラウスがそれに気付くまでにはしばらくかかった。ドリアンはそれでも頻繁にクラウスに会いに来ていた。電話をよこした。絵葉書を送ってきた。彼らは充分に情熱的に、あるいは激しく、そしてまた甘く愛を交わした。ドリアンは愛らしく巧みな舌を使ってクラウスの乳首とペニスを愛撫し、彼を興奮させ、楽しませた。「トルコ式のもてなし」でクラウスを発狂しそうなほどに身悶えさせ、それだけでいかせてしまうこともあった。だが彼はクラウスの唇に口付けなかった。ときおりごく稀に、長い優しいキスが授けられることはあった。だがマラソンのように長く続く熱いキスはなかった。おはようの挨拶代わりの、羽根のように軽いキスもなかった。就寝前のむさぼるようなキスもなかった。部下たちが回りにいないときに、素早く盗むように交わすキスもなかった。  
  
クラウスはそういうキスをすべて失ったのだった。くそっ！だがそれよりなにより、彼はあまりにも変わってしまったこの事態に驚いていた。クラウスが口にした言葉が、明らかにドリアンを狼狽させたのだった。だがこの「説明」では、出鱈目すぎで意味がない。クラウスは二人が交わしたキスの数についてひとこと言っただけだ。そしてそれがあの生意気ではねっ返りのドリアンを怖がらせた。というより、やつの身動きを取れなくした？ハネムーンの甘い夢から引きずり出した？夢から覚めて正気に返った？もう充分キスしすぎて、興味がなくなった？ということは、それはすぐにキスだけではなくてそのほかの事にも飽きるという意味なのか？ドリアンとクラウスの生活は、少しずつ終わりに近づいていると言うことなのか？  
  
あるいはたぶん、あんな出鱈目は全く関係ないということだろうか？落ち着いて物事を考えられなくなってしまうことは時々ある。ひょっとするとあの日のドリアンは具合でも悪くて、いろいろ考えすぎてごっちゃになってしまったということだってありえる。この考えに妥当性があるとはクラウスには思えなかったが、とりあえず可能性としては残しておいた。自分の一言が恋人をひどく嫌がらせてしまったのではないのかもという言い訳のために。しかしそれでもなお･･･、失われたキスの謎は解けなかった。  
  
もしキスの数が問題ではないとしたら、いったい何が･･･、ひょっとしておれは下手なのか？ドリアンを自分のベッドに引き入れたとき、クラウスは全くの未経験というわけではなかった。女性と寝たことは何度もあった。別にたいした人数ではないが、相手はみなクラウスとの情事を楽しんでいたように思えた。そのほとんどはシングルズ・バーでそのことだけを目的に知り合った行きずりの女たちで、愛とかそういうことは考えたこともなかった。今になってドリアンに首まで愛に漬けられ、沈められ、縛り付けられるまで。女たちはクラウスのキスを受けて別に嫌そうな顔もしていなかったが、もちろんそういう状況下でささいなことをとがめだてするのは野暮というものだ。それにそもそも、一夜きりの相手に注意してやるのも面倒だったのかもしれない。今までうまくやってきたと思い込んでいたのだが、ひょっとするとそれは大きな勘違いだったのだろうか。  
  
正直なところ、こういうのは経験の問題でもないだろうとも考えた。関係を持ったときに、ドリアンはクラウスについて知ったはずだ。彼はクラウスが自分ほど手練れでもなければ経験豊富でもないということを知っている。実のところ、彼はむしろ白紙のクラウスにいろいろ教え込むことに喜びを感じているように見えた。彼らはさまざまな方法でキスを試すのに、相当な時間を費やしてもいた。その数え切れないほどのキス自体、クラウスがドリアンに口付けるなり、圧倒的な承認ととも受け入れられていたように思えた。もしクラウスのキスが水準以下の出来だったら、ドリアンは優しい気遣いでそれとなく、クラウスに正しい方法を教えていただろう。  
  
あらゆる可能性に徹底的な検討を加えた結果クラウスは、問題は単にドリアンがクラウスの口臭が嫌なのではという結論にたどり着いた。口臭以外の肉体自体は充分に審美眼にかなうため、ドリアンはクラウスの体にはキスを惜しまない。だが唇にはキスを許さない。すくなくともたっぷり味わうようなキスは。なぜならクラウスが口をキス以外の目的で使うとき、ドリアンは常に喜んでそれを受け入れ、享受した。たぶん英国貴族としての矜持が、大声で不満を口に出すあけすけさを慎んでいるのだろう。なんてことだ。だがこの結論なら事実を完全に説明できる。クラウスは自分でもそれを愚かだとは思ったが、とにかくその仮説を実地に試験してみようと考えた。誰かのために自分を変えるなどとはまっぴらなはずだったが、ドリアンが望むなら、そしてたいした譲歩じゃないなら、してやってもいい。  
  
そこで彼は努力した。神よ、彼は努力したのだ。鉄のクラウスが抵抗もなしにおめおめと敵に投降することなどありえない。クラウスにとってドリアンの存在は重要すぎた。自分の落ち度で彼を失うことなど考えられなかった。解決できる落ちどれあればなんであれ解決しよう。クラウスは煙草をやめた。  
  
彼はドリアンが大西洋の向こう側までなにかの裁判に出かけていることを知っており、少なくとも二週間は帰ってこないのがわかっていた。そこで彼は週末が長めになるように休暇を申請した。金曜から月曜までの四連休の間、彼は禁断症状に苦しんだ。生易しいものではなかった。信頼できる友人がいれば彼は自分で自分を縛り上げ、食べ物の差し入れと、月曜夜に鍵を返しがてら様子を見に来てくれと頼めただろう。彼はエーベルバッハ邸に帰って執事に手助けしてもらうのではなく、ボン市内に留まることを選んだ。いつになく長くなった朝のジョギングの間、タバコ屋に飛び込みそうになる自分を押さえつけねばならなかった。最初の数日は地獄のようだった。だが彼は任務を遂行した、・・・いつもと同じく。月曜午後には、休暇の後とは思えないほど疲労困憊していた。だがニコチンを求める爆発するようなうずきを感じることはほとんどなくなっていて、目が覚めている間中ずっと必死になって肉体的な衛生状況を向上させるべく努力した。火曜の朝、彼は通常通り出勤した。  
  
その日の少佐は、足音がうるさいという理由でうなり声を上げて、部下Ｂを無駄に震え上がらせたりはしなかった。ひょっとすると多少は落ち着かない態度だったかもしれないが。もしくは命じられた新しい任務について怒鳴り返す声が少し強めで、部長を立ち往生させたかもしれない。だがとにかくその一日は過ぎた。彼はたっぷりした夕食で自分に報いることにした。揚げたイモはある程度は煙草の代わりの役目を果たした。  
  
煙草なしの生活が軌道に乗ってしまうと、部下の四人が病欠(全員が医師の診断書を提出して休んだ)で欠けた体制でもなんとかうまくいくことがわかった。多少気になったのは、以前から任務への参加を依頼していたウェンハム博士の人となりよくわかっていなかったという件だった。なんたる軟弱者か、この男は任務三日目にしてほとんど泣くようにして去ったのだった。エーベルバッハ少佐の命令ははなから不可能だと、ありとあらゆる文句を連ねながら。任務に不可能？やれといったらやらんか！と怒鳴りつけたことが、少佐が唯一自制を失った瞬間だった。まあいい。無断外出中の部下が何人か戻ってきたら仕事をさせてやる。とにかく今の彼にはもっと重要なことがあった。  
  
もうひとつ、口臭があるとするのならその原因かもしれないものにコーヒーがあった。だがそれは煙草ほどひどい影響ではないだろうとクラウスは考え、コーヒーを完全に断つのはやめにした。それはいい判断だったかもしれない。部下たちが、両方の嗜好品を同時に自分に禁じた少佐に耐えられるとは思えなかったからだ。その上、実際のところコーヒーをやめられるかどうかには確信がもてなかった。煙草をやめたほうがいいのは分かっていた。健康に害があるのは分かりきったことであるし、以前から禁煙は考えていた。しかしコーヒーとなると話はまったく別だ。  
  
ネスカフェをやめて別のにしてみるか。だがドリアンが彼を本当に愛しているなら、そこまで強制するものでもないだろう。だがまずは試験的にこうしてみた。土曜の朝、起床後の最初の一杯をいれるのではなく、たっぷりしたサイズのグラス一杯の水で、NATOの医師が処方してくれたカフェイン錠剤を飲み下した。コーヒーと全く同じというわけではなかったが、それでもこれは似たような作用をもたらしてくれた。少しイラついたし、神経質にもなった気がしたし、コーヒーを飲んだ後ほどいい気分でもなく、むしろいやな感じだったが、とりあえずはそうした。  
  
ドリアンが帰ってくる日が来た。とうとう呼び鈴が鳴った。クラウスは起き上がってドアに向かった。ちらりと時計を確認し、空港からにしてはやけに早いなと考えた。11時45分。フライトが遅れない限り、ドリアンがここに来る時間はいつも12時から12時半の間だった。今日の飛行機は早く着いたのかもしれない。物音は訪問セールスマンでもなければガス会社のメーター読み取り職員でもなく、ドリアンそのものだった。クラウスはドアに向かって急いだりはしなかった。彼が決して急がなかった。時にはちょうどその瞬間にドアの前に立つこともあった。幾度目だろうか、その瞬間に。今日もまた、ドアが・・・  
  
カチリ  
  
幾度目かの、クラウスがドリアンに降伏するその瞬間。ドアが開いた。とっくに予期していたことなのに、それでもなおクラウスは体を硬くした。この部屋を訪れようとしているのが本当に、自分が招きいれた侵入者なのかを確認するまで。彼はドリアンとの間の駆け引きを楽しんではいたが、それでもなおこのことを全くの他人に知られるのを恐れてもいた。だが、今日の侵入者もまたドリアンだった。ドリアンのこぼれるような笑顔に心を躍らせながらクラウスは近づき、そのまま相手を抱き上げた。腕の中の確かな肉体をいっぱいに感じながら、ドリアンの肩に顔をうずめて黄金の巻き毛の海に視線を沈めた・・・。ドリアンはにんまり笑い、クラウスの両肩をしっかりととらえ愛撫しながら、まるで猫が主人の手に顔をそうするように、ひげをきれいに剃りあげた滑らかな頬をクラウスの顔にぐいぐいとこすりつけた。そしてクラウスの耳元に軽いキスを落とした。  
  
「おはよう、私の愛するきみ。私がいない間、きみの部下たちはいい子にしてたかい？」  
  
クラウスは鼻を鳴らし、ドリアンがコートを脱ぐのを手伝った。「いつもどおりだ。例によってサボってばかりな奴がいたりな。」彼はそう言った。それから思い出した。ドリアンには知らせておいたほうがいいのかもしれない。「Aが休暇中だ。やつが言うには･･･」  
  
彼がその先を続ける前に、ドリアンはすばやくうなずいた。「そうだよね、素晴らしいよね？Gくんが電話をくれたんだよ。」  
  
クラウスは眉をしかめた。すばらしいとはどういう意味だ？おれはなにか誤解しとるのか、それともおれが知らん英語の言い回しでもあるのか？「奥さんがよくなるまでにはしばらくかかるそうだ。」  
  
「一ヶ月かそこらぐらい、だよね。ネックレスを持ってきたんだ。ホワイトゴールド、レッドゴールド、イエローゴールドのコンビネーションで、彼女の目の色と同じ石をはめ込んであるんだよ。気に入ってもらえると思うな。」  
  
クラウスは、ドリアンがNATOのクリスマスパーティのときに彼女と知り合いになったことを知っていて、彼女の病のことをドリアンに伝えたのだった。見舞いのカードぐらいは送るのかもと考えたからだ。クラウスが思っていたより、ドリアンと彼女は親しい友人になったのかもしれなかった。でなければ見舞いに宝石は大げさすぎだ。クラウスは、結局こいつは有閑貴族なんだからなと自分を納得させることした。ジェイムズがそばにいない限りは、ドリアンはまさに優雅で寛大な貴族そのものとして振舞った。  
  
「取り巻きどもはどうした？」彼は尋ねた。ドリアンはスプリングジャケットを脱いでクラウスに歩み寄り、もう一度クラウスを抱きしめた。クラウスが息を吸うと、鼻腔の中がドリアンの香りでいっぱいになった。男性の香り。温かな体臭。質のいいフレグランス。ラベンダーの香りが少し混じっている。それがドリアンだった。クラウスはドリアンを抱きしめ返した。  
  
「私の部下たちはご機嫌に過ごしているさ。」  
  
さあ、これで社交辞令は終わりだ。最初のハグの後には、クラウスはこれまでコーヒーを入れることにしていた。そしてドリアンは自分の紅茶を入れる。その紅茶は、クラウスが確信を持ってドリアンはたったいま日本に滞在中だといえる時期に、白と緑の磁器の紅茶セットとともにどこからともなくクラウスの部屋の食器棚の中に現れたのだった。仮説を確認する前にはコーヒーを飲みたくなかったおで、クラウスは自分から動くことにした。体の位置を変え、ドリアンの体をゆるやかに抱きしめながら、たっぷりした巻き毛の中に指を差し込んだ。ドリアンの髪が好きだった。そんなことはほかの誰にも言ったことがなかったし、ドリアン本人へすら言葉すくなに告げたことがあるだけだったが、ごくまれに、ふとした物思いの中でクラウスは、自分がその髪を純金の輝きと比べていることに気づくことがあった。輝きの中で、髪それ自体が命あるもののように震えていた。それは天使の羽根のように柔らかでありながら、クラウスの肌の上にいつも微かな感触を残した。例えばドリアンの口が別のものでふさがっていて、クラウスが自分で前を握っているようなときに。そんなときはたいてい、ドリアンはクラウスの袋をいじめていた。  
  
ドリアンはクラウスを見上げた。彼の背丈はクラウスよりわずかに低いだけで、ほとんど同じだといってもよかったが、いつも芝居がかったしぐさで睫毛をしばたたかせ、誘惑に満ちた一瞥をよこした。クラウスが唇を寄せると、腕の中のドリアンの体が一瞬硬くなるのを感じた。それから、ドリアンの濡れた唇がクラウスを誘うように半開きになった。やった！すぐに避けられるだろうと心配していたことも忘れてクラウスは体を傾け、長く甘いキスを始めた。ドリアンのキスはまるで天国そのもののような味わいだった。クラウスの記憶の中にあるキスより、さらにすばらしいもののように思われた。もしかすると、やはり今までは煙草の味がキスの味わいの邪魔をしていたのかもしれない。彼らはお互いをむさぼりあった、クラウスがドリアンを、ドリアンがクラウスを。舌は時に触れ合い、時になめらかに滑った。ドリアンの手がクラウスの背中を這い回り、愛撫した。クラウスはほとんど我を忘れそうになった。まるで酒に酔ったかのように。英国人の手が下がり、確信に満ちた力でクラウスの尻を支え、まさにクラウスが待っていたやり方で力を込めて掴んだ。そしてそのまま二人の前をこすり合わせた。  
  
ぞくぞくするような感覚だった･･。クラウスはすでに半勃ちで、ドリアンに促されればすぐにでも次の動きに移る気があったが、それでもなおこの素晴らしいキスから離れたくはなかった。ドリアンもまた、ことを急いてはいないようだった。そのキスがあたかも最後のキスでもあるかのように舌を絡め、まるで見取り図を作らねばとでも言うように、クラウスの口の中をくまなく探った。ドリアンはのどの奥を鳴らした。その低い囁きは、純粋な満足のしるしとしかクラウスには受け取れなかった。  
  
クラウスが息苦しさの末にかすかなめまいを覚えるまで、彼らはそのまま玄関先でキスに惑溺していた。カフェインの錠剤が効きすぎたのかもしれなかったし、禁煙のコーヒー断ちの効果が現れた安堵のせいかもしれなかった。クラウスはドリアンを寝室へ促した。肌と肌を合わせたかった。ドリアンのものを口いっぱいに咥えたかった。それから、もっともっとキスを。  
  
「今日のきみって、なんだかすごくいいにおいなんだけど。」片手でクラウスの尻を愛撫し、もう片手で自分のゆったりした鮮やかな緑のブラウスのボタンをはずしなら、ドリアンが言った。  
  
「煙草をやめた。」ドリアンが気づいたことを悦ばしく思いながら、彼はそう告げた。  
  
ドリアンはぱっと顔を輝かせた。「本当に？わーお！ダーリン、すごいよ！すごく嬉しいよ！」彼は力を込めてクラウスを抱きしめ、それからしっかりと手を引いてベッドへ導いた。クラウスは喜んで従った。しばらくご無沙汰だったせいで、ふたりとも前戯には時間をかけなかった。双方ともがじりじりと待ちかねていた。ゆっくりやるのはあとでもいい。まずはこの疼きをなんとかしてからだ。そこで彼らは互い違いに体を重ねて、舌と唇でお互いを悦ばせ合った。クラウスが仰向けになり、ドリアンがその上にかぶさった。ドリアンをくわえ込んだときの、その肉体の味わいまでが以前よりもよくなっていたことは嬉しい驚きだった。そして例によってその後の、ドリアンの精液の味も。  
  
事が終わると、ドリアンは体の向きを変えて横たわり、クラウスの肩に頭を乗せた。クラウスはドリアンの滑らかな腹部を撫で、事後の火照りを楽しんだ。それからドリアンに覆いかぶさるようにして唇をついばもうとした。ドリアンが体の向きを変えたのはそのときだった。まるでクラウスの唇が彼に害をなそうとしているかのように・・・。彼は口元をクラウスの胸の突起に向け、その回避を自然な動きに見せかけようとしたが、とても成功したとはいえなかった。クラウスは背筋に冷水を浴びせられたような気がした。  
  
そしてその夜、ドリアンのキスは二度となかった。  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **それからまた私に、もういちど千のキスを。**  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _ごめんよ、私のいとしいひと。恋人よ、本当にすまない。私のひと、ただひとりの・・・。ああ、いくら謝っても謝り足りない。きみは何が起こっているのかさっぱりわからず、ただ懸命になっている。でもだめなんだ！ほんとうにできないんだ！ああ、どうしからきみに許してもらえるだろう？きみはこの私を許してくれるのだろうか。ああ、こんなことって、まるで残酷な拷問のようだ・・・。_  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
その翌月、クラウスは死んだ。  
  
彼はヘルシンキに拠点を置くマフィアとロシアの武器商人との間の取引を探るため、正体を隠してマフィアに潜入していた。噂では後者はKGBと密接に結びついており、KGBは武器を提供する代わりにフィンランド国防軍の秘密基地に関する情報を得ようとやっきになっていた。皮肉なことに、NATOにこの情報をちらりと漏らしたのはボロボロンテの遠縁でもあり、熱心な愛国者でもあるヘルシンキ・マフィアのボス本人だった。クラウスはそんな秘密基地は最初から存在しないと知っていたが、NATOはKGBの意図を正確に調査すべくクラウスをヘルシンキ・マフィアに潜入させた。  
  
さらに皮肉な成り行きとして、軽率なボスはNATOのスパイを自分の組織に引き受けたが、そのことは情報漏れを警戒して彼の部下たちには知らされなかった。クラウスはボロボロンテの手下であるとだけ紹介され、ローマでのみかじめ料をわざわざここまで回収に来た男として、千の湖を持つ国の冷たい大地に足を下ろした。だが、ドン・マコーネンの手下の一人はローマでクラウスを見かけたことがあり、正体を知っていた。クラウスがルビヤンカ・レポートをドリアンから取り戻そうとしてボロボロンテの元に怒鳴り込んだとき、その男もまたボロボロンテの元にいたのだった。その男がクラウスを撃った。  
  
弾丸はクラウスのわき腹に命中した。彼はその軽率な殺し屋を地面に押さえつけた。ドン･マコーネンもまたその男を取り押さえようとした。だが救急車が到着したときには、すでに遅かった。物音と色彩のぼんやりした霧に包まれながら、クラウスは自分が車輪つきの担架に乗せられようとしていることに気づいていた。周囲でフィン語のの怒号が飛び交った。世界がうねっていた。波のように。そしてすべては黒い稲妻で終わった。  
  
それか彼が死に至った経緯だった。  
  
心肺蘇生を施される直前、彼は視た。始めはためらいがちに、しかしその後には常のごとく執拗な頑固さで、彼はそれを認めた。  
  
彼はドリアンを視た。  
  
それは初めて出逢ったときの、押しとどめようもないほどに生まれもっての魅力に溢れたドリアンではなかった。六日前に会ったあとの、自分の車に向かって歩み去りながら明るい表情で別れの手を振った、あのドリアンでもなかった。絶頂に体を釘付けにされているドリアンでもなかった。絶頂の瞬間、ドリアンは目を見開き、瞳孔すら拡大するかのようだ。まるで衝撃と恐れを受けたかのように口を開き、ああ、その髪はまるで電気を帯びたかのように煌めく・・・  
  
だが違った。クラウスが見たのはグローリア家の屋敷の書斎で、鈍い臙脂色のガウンを羽織ったドリアンだった。彼は、二人が幾度となくその上で愛し合った北極熊の毛皮のそばに立っていた。右手を百科事典の第六巻へ伸ばしていた。クラウスはその淡青色に銀の装飾文字の背表紙に見覚えがあった。ドリアンの寝室のナイトテーブルで何度も見た記憶があった。ドリアンの左手は緑色のクリスタルガラスの杯を手にしていて、そこにはなにか金色の飲み物が満たされていた。それはドリアンが好んで嗜むブランデーかもしれなかった。クラウスはその情景をはっきりと視た。まるで自分がドリアンの真横に立っていて、手を伸ばせば届くかのように。あたかもそれが寝室へ移る前にその書斎で共に過ごした、幾度となくあった夕べのうちの一度であるかのように。だが彼が見たものは記憶の中の光景ではなかった。  
  
クラウスは何が起こるかを知っていた。純粋に本能的に、どこかで何者かに撃たれるのだろうと思っていて、自身の死に疑問など抱かなかった。死に際してはこういうものを視るのではないかとすら、彼はうすうす思っていた。最期の瞬間にせめて救いを見出そうという無駄なあがきとして。残されたわずかな時間の中でクラウスは考えた。もしそれがいくらかでも真実ならば。死にゆく前に、魂が体から離れる瞬間に、魂のその後の行く先にかかわらず死の瞬間に愛するものを訪れるという迷信が、真実ならば。だからといって白い髭をたくわえたの創造主だか天上の主だかが、天国で自分を'歓迎してくれるのだろうと期待していたわけではなかった。ひづめの割れた悪魔が、彼を冥土の平原に用心深く迎え入れるだろうと考えていたわけでもなかった。だが何か説明のできない奇妙さを感じた。例えばあれと同じだ。最初にドリアンと出逢った頃に、シーザー・ガブリエルと彼の友人たちについて調査したときに感じたような、合理的には説明のできない何か。  
  
「ドリアン」彼は口走った。その意味すら自覚しないままに。  
  
書籍とグラスを取り落としながら、呼ばれた男は振り返った。彼はクラウスを視た、・・・はっきりと視た。疑いようもなくはっきりと。そして鋭い叫び声を上げた。そしてその叫び声の響きのまだ消えないうちに英国人は彼のほうへ飛び込み、まるでその場からクラウスを引きあげるかのように手を伸ばした。その瞬間、クラウスはもしかするとドリアンにはそれができるのかもしれないと思ったのだ。ドリアンなら彼を掴み、引きずり上げてグローリア家の屋敷に戻すことができるのかもしれないと。ああ、もちろんそんなことはなかった。ドリアンの指は空を切った。触れさえしなかった。だがクラウスはドリアンの叫びを聞いた。"No!" その声があまりにもはっきりしていたために、彼の頭脳は打たれたよ  
うに意識を取り戻した。フィン語の行き交う救急車の中で。  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **さあ、次の百のキスを･･･**  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _だめだだめだだめだ！きみを死なせるなんて！そんなこと許せない！でもほかにどうしたらいい？ああ、できない。できないよこんなこと！でもきみといっしょにいるためには、これしかないんだ。どうしてこんなことをしなきゃなないんだろう？ひどすぎるよ！私にはきみが必要なのに･･･。でもやらなきゃいけないんだ。私は強くならなきゃ。そしてきみが本当に私を必要としたときに、私はきみとともにいる。きみを永遠に失うなんて考えられない。でも何かを得るためには犠牲が必要なときもあるんだ･･･。でもどうしてこんなに難しいことをしなきゃならない？このことを終わりにするまで、時間はまだ少しだけある。それがいいことなのか悪いことなのかわからないけれど。私は再び自由に羽ばたく。そして許された時間の後には、きみも。もしかするととうとう最後には、きみも私のもとに飛翔してくるのかもしれない。時間はまだ少しある。少し、ああ、もうこんなに少ししかない・・・_  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
クラウスはドリアンに、おれを視たのかとは聞かなかった。もしそうなら、向こうから言ってくるだろうと思ったからだった。クラウス自身は、自分は無神論者なのだろうと考えていたが、ドリアンもまたそうなのかはわからなかった。とはいえ、普通に信心深い方でもないだろうが。おまけに自分でもこんな話をどう切り出していいかわからなかった。「死んでいる間、おれはおまえのところに化けて出なかったか？」そんなこと聞けるわけがない・・・。何も知らぬ気に、ドリアンの様子は普段と全く変わらなかった。  
  
撃たれたことはドリアンに隠してはおけなかった。ギブスが外れないうちに会ったのだがら、隠せるものではなかった。ギブスのままアントワープで会ったときには、もうさほどの痛みは残っていなかった。死にかけたことは言わなかった。結局のところくたばらずに済んだのだから、ありえた可能性についてぐだぐだこだわる必要はない。だがドリアンは娘っこのように黄色い声でぎゃあぎゃあ泣いて騒ぎ立て、クラウスがどう落ち着かせようとしても落ち着かなかった。とはいえ、クラウスのほうもドリアンを落ち着かせようと最善の努力を尽くしたわけではない。特に、ベッドに横たわったまま動かないように命じられて、やるべきことをすべてドリアンが担当してくれるに至っては。その夜のドリアンときたら･･･。そしてクラウスにとって何よりも重要だったのは、ドリアンがクラウスに繰り返し何度もキスしたことだった。何度も！繰り返し！唇に！  
  
アントワープの夜はキスの件に関して劇的な変化点だった。関係が始まったころのようなキスの雨こそないものの、伝染病でも怖がっているのかのようにクラウスのキスを避けたあの一時期のようなことはもはやなかった。ドリアンは唇と唇を合わせることをためらわなかった。会うたびに、少なくとも二回はキスをした。ときには三回、または四回。それも全身全霊をこめたような、熱いキスを。クラウスはドリアンの奇妙な振る舞いを不思議に思ったが、だがもはや愛されていることに疑いはなかった。それはクラウスのためにはよかった。ドリアンと別れたあとには、別の種の任務に就く契約書に署名しようと考えていたからだった。自殺式の任務は絶対に引き受けず、避けられるべきリスクは必ず避けるつもりではいたが、それでもNATOに勤務するものなら誰でもはっきりと知っていった。暗殺を職とするものに、人生を全うできる者は皆無だと。  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **さあそれからもう千のキスと、それからもう百のキスを。**  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _もう残っていない。ほとんどすべてが終わりだ。もう時間がない。そう、だから、なんとかしなくては。もう待てない。きみに言わなきゃならない。きみに説明して、それから、できれば許しを請い、きみは大丈夫だからと伝えたい。きみがそれ分かってくれることを心から望むよ。きみが充分に私を信頼してくれることを願う。愛している、こんなにも・・・。たとえようもなく素晴らしいきみ、きみは私のものだ。ひょっとするときみは、私が夢見ている以上にすぐにこのことを理解し、受け入れてくれるのかもしれない。ああ、それでもなお私は恐ろしい。・・・私は怯える。きみに伝えていなかったこの秘密はあまりにも大きすぎる。もう何ヶ月も前に伝えるべきだったんだ。もしくは、もう何年も前に。きみは私を信じないのかもしれない。ならば私はどうすればいい？ひょっとするときみが私を信じないままに、そのときを迎えてしまうのかもしれない。今行くよ。たった今、きみのもとに。私のいとしい人、フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ少佐。今きみのもとへ行く。そしてこれが最後だ。_  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
彼らの関係は再び変化しつつあった。クラウスにはまるで理解できなかった。途中で誘惑に負けた一本以外、禁煙は継続中だった。ほかになにかあるのか？ドリアンは自分からは何も言わなかった。クラウスも聞かなかった。どう訊けばいいのか思いつかなかったからだ。話し合いで解決できることでもなさそうだった。だが心配だった。ドリアンは最近、ベッドでひどく獰猛になることがあった。何かに急かされているように、手遅れになる前に、クラウスを貫くだけ貫いておかねばならないとでもいうように。そうではないときには、クラウスが目覚めるとドリアンが自分を見つめていた。体を起こして、暗闇の中でただ自分を見下ろしていた。眠っているときには、ドリアンはクラウスにしがみついて離れなかった。息苦しくなるほどに、力を込めてクラウスを抱きしめたまま眠った。  
  
クラウスは、なにか途方もない間違いが起こっているのかと疑い始めた。例えば、ドリアンが不治の病にかかっている。何かの病気だ。おそらく伝染性のものではない。彼らはコンドームを使っていなかった。ドリアンの病が伝染性のもののならば、ゴム無しでのセックスは絶対にしないだろうという確信がクラウスにはあった。クラウス自身も狙撃後に血液検査を受けていた。フィンランドで輸血を受けたからだった。そのほかに、ドリアンの最近の振る舞いを説明できる何かがあるだろうか？それでもなお、クラウスはドリアンにたずねなかった。「もうすぐ死ぬのか？」そんな質問は馬鹿げていたし、遅かれ早かれ起こることをどうこうしようとしても仕方がない。もしドリアンが本当に死病を得ていて、それをどうするすべもないのであれば、この金髪の英国人の最後の日々を喜びと快楽で満たしてやることしか、クラウスにできることはなかった。  
  
もしくは、クラウスの推論は間違っているのかもしれなかった。ドリアンの躁鬱状態には、何か別の理由があるのかもしれなかった。そこでその日がとうとうやってきたとき、いずれは迎えねばならなかったその日、クラウスのアパートメントのドアを例によって鍵無しで開け、思いつめたような色を瞳いっぱいに浮かべて部屋に入ってきたドリアンを、クラウスは最悪の事態を覚悟しつつ迎え入れたのだった。クラウスがいつものハグから始めようと両腕を広げ、ドリアンが片手を上げて「いや、」とそれをさえぎったときですら、クラウスは微塵のたじろぎも見せなかった。汚い任務に就くときがきたようだな。ドリアンのいない人生など考えられなかった。ならば、なにか役に立つことで人生を終えればいい。別れるつもりならさっさと行け。クラウスには愁嘆場を演じるつもりは全くなかった。それがこの場所、完全に人目のない自分の部屋であっても。ドリアンが別れを切り出すならば、返答はもう決めていた。それを受ける。そして何事もなかったかのように、簡単にこちらの近況を告げる。NATO内部での異動があって、今の部署を離れることになったと。別れ話など何事でもなかったかのように。そして明日の朝、部長と話をする。何年も前から、その部門がクラウスを欲しがっていたのはわかっていた。何の問題もない。  
  
太陽を失った後に、生きてゆく気などなかった。  
  
「クラウス･･･。私は、私たちは･･･。きみに言わなきゃならないことがある。大事なことなんだ。」  
  
そうか。とうとう別れ話か。そうでもなければあそこまでキスを避けなかったはずだ。心に浮かんだことを表情に出さずに、クラウスはうなずいた。「居間で話そう。」コーヒーやら紅茶やらを出そうとはおもわなかった。平静を保つに努力が必要なのに、余計なカフェインまで摂りたくなかった。それに、紅茶を飲みたいならどこに何をしまってあるか、こいつならよく知っていやがるはずだ。  
  
そこで彼らは背もたれの高い、古典的なデザインのカウチに向かい合わせに座った。クラウスはドリアンが話を切り出すのを待った。ドリアンはいたたまれなさそうな様子で座っていた。彼はクラウスの母が描いたエーベルバッハ邸の小さなパステル画に目をやった。それから膝に視線を落とし、クラウスの目をちらりと見た。彼はブレスレットをいじった。それから、襟についたありもしない埃を落とそうとはたいた。きれいに整えられた爪の先を、ピアノを弾くように腿の上で走らせ始めた。クラウスは、しゃきっとせんかと目の前の男を揺さぶりたくなったが、ただ黙って待つことにした。  
  
「ああ、なんて厄介な話なんだ。」ドリアンは気弱な笑みを浮かべた。  
  
クラウスは答えなかった。厄介な話。その通りだな。ならばさっさと済ませるがいい。胸の奥底に、鉛をいっぱいに詰め込まれたような気分だった。ただ、どうしようもない疲れを感じた。  
  
「クラウス？」  
  
顔を上げると、青い瞳が彼を見つめていた。ドリアンの瞳はいつもよりさらに輝いているように思われた。何度か見たことあるが、泣き出しそうになる前にはドリアンの瞳はいつもと違った風に輝く。だが、それとも違っていた。今はもっと明るい色に輝いていた。もっと青みを増していた。きらきらと激しく輝いていて、眩しい黄金や緑や、紫すらも含んだ不思議な青だった。クラウスはいぶかしく感じた。こいつ、クスリでもやっとるのか？何か違法な？  
  
「きみに告白しなきゃならない。」  
  
待ちかねて、クラウスはもう一度うなずくことしかできなかった。  
  
「言え。」  
  
告白？別れ話というなら、それはそれで仕方がない。だがおれ以外に別にいたという話なら、殺す。  
  
ドリアンは顔をそむけた。痛みに耐えているような表情だった。彼が顔を戻したとき光った目を見て、クラウスは暗闇の中の猫を連想した。  
  
「もっと早いうちに言うつもりだったんだ。言わなけりゃって、ずっと思ってたんだ。でも･･･きっかけがつかめなくて、それに少しでも長くきみと・・・過ごしたくて・・・。」  
  
クラウスはいぶかしんだ。「何の話だ？」不治の病にかかったとでも？安物の男娼相手に本気になったとかいう話ではなく？ならなぜキスを避ける？クラウスは答えを切望したまま、ただ黙って座っていた。口を開けば何か叫び出しそうだった。  
  
「こういう話なんだ。ごめんよ、クラウス。聞いてくれるかい？話すことは決まってるんだ。ただ、どう切り出していいものかわからなくて･･･」  
  
クラウスは肩をすくめた。ドリアンは腕を伸ばし、ほとんど敬虔なまでの態度でクラウスの手の甲に自分の手を重ねた。クラウスはそれを振りほどいたり、手を引っ込めたりしたくなる自分をかろうじて抑えた。ドリアンの手は熱かった。「熱でもあるのか？」クラウスはたずねた。  
  
ドリアンは索漠とした笑みを返した。「いや。」  
  
「だが手が熱いぞ。」  
  
微笑が揺れた。ほんの一瞬、ドリアンはもとのドリアンに戻り、突拍子のないことを言い出す前に見せるいつもの輝くような笑みを浮かべた。幸福そう微笑みはそこまでだった。笑顔が消え、彼は首を振った。「病気だからじゃないんだ。クラウス、私はね･･･」彼は再びうつむき、絡み合う視線をはずして口ごもった。  
  
クラウスはじっと待った。だが心の中では慌しく、この奇妙な態度を説明できる納得のいく説明を探していた。KGBのスパイか？実は異性愛者で、日陰の妻と隠し子がいる？性転換済のもと女性なのか？それとも異星人？青い目がきらきらと輝きながら見開かれ、その光が部屋を照らしているとクラウスが誓って言えるほどだった。それはドリアンがまぶたを閉じてすら、なお明るさを増したように見えた。  
  
「クラウス・・・、きみは・・・、人知を超えた存在を信じるかい？」  
  
「科学的に説明のつかんことなら、この目で見たことがある。」彼は答えた。二度目にシーザー・ガブリエルとその友人たちに会ったときのことを思い出していた。あのときには唖然としたものだった。はっきりした肯定ではないが、それが現時点で彼が返せる最善の答えだった。軽い頭痛が、こめかみを這いのぼる気配があった。コーヒーか紅茶を入れるべきだったかもしれない。なにか強い飲み物を飲んだような感覚だった。  
  
ドリアンが再び手を伸ばしてきた。またなにか妙な入浴剤を使ったろう。肌が金色に光っとるぞ。グローリア城の大きなバスタブでお楽しみ中に、そういうバスソルトを入れやがったことがあった。匂いは悪くなかったが、金粉が入っていたことには気づかなかった。そのせいでロレンスに「おお、今日の少佐は光り輝いている！」と声をかけられるまでは。彼はドリアンの手を避けなかった。頬に触れてくるのだろうと、ぼんやり考えた。ドリアンはそうした。ドリアンの手は燃えるように熱かった。それから指先が頬を上に伝い、クラウスの額を覆い、やがて離れた。クラウスの頭痛が消えていた。  
  
「おれに何をした？」クラウスは鋭くたずねた。  
  
「すこし気分をよくしてあげたかったんだ。愛しいきみ。あのね、私はもう変わってしまいそうなんだ。だからこんなことができるんだ。そう、ほんとに小さなこと。よく見てくれ、クラウス。きみのその情報部員の鋭い観察眼でよく調べてくれ。いままでの私じゃないだろ、ね？」彼は懇願するようにそう言い、続けた。「準備がほとんど整ったんだ。」  
  
「おい、なんだこれは！どうなっとるんだ！」クラウスは驚きを隠せなかった。ドリアンの瞳が輝いていた。肌が金色に変わり始めていた。黄金の巻き毛が逆立ち、電気を帯びたように揺れうごめき始めた。「準備とはどういうことだ！何の準備だ！？」  
  
「私の帰還・・・、元いた場所へ帰るための・・・。」  
  
ドリアンの静かで敬虔な口調に、クラウスは戦慄した。さっき冗談で考えたことが脳裏に蘇った。元いた場所･･･、帰還・・・。「おまえは人間じゃない、そうだな？」  
  
この質問がばかばかしく聞こえればいいとクラウスは念じた。ドリアンが大笑いするか、精神病院へ連絡を取るために電話に伸ばすかしてくれと願った。だが彼自身は真面目にくちにしたのだった。そしてまた、ドリアンも笑い出さず、身動きひとつしなかった。だがこの質問が何かの枷を解き放ったかのように、ドリアンの髪が、ああその髪が肌に触れる感触をどれほど愛したことだろう、その髪が変貌をとげた。色調がくっきりと変わり、黄金の原色により近い色となった。巻き毛のねじれが強まり、髪全体がドリアンの顔をとりこ囲むように引き締まった。あちら側に行く準備を始めたのだった。ドリアンは辛そうに微笑んだ。  
  
「もう隠しても無駄みたいだね。そう、今日はそのこをとを告げに来たんだ。クラウス、いつかこうなると思っていたよ。きっといつかね。どうして私はこんなことを始めてしまったんだろう。ほかの誰とでもなく、きみと。ああクラウス、きみの信仰如何にかかわらず、このことだけは信じて欲しい。きみを愛している。きみに恋に落ちて、そして私は･･･、私は自分を忘れてしまっていたんだ。ほら、きみはいつも言ってただろう？『このニワトリ頭の変態め！三歩歩けば都合の悪いことはなんでも忘れやがって！』って。」  
  
「宇宙人だったのか！どうやったらそんな重大なことを忘れるんだ！」  
  
ドリアンの眉が跳ね上がった。彼は唖然としてクラウスを見つめた。それから、不服そうな微笑で口の端を引き上げた。「火星から来た緑の小人？この私が？セックスに触手なんか使った覚えはないんだけどな。・・・クラウス、私は宇宙人じゃない。」  
  
「じゃあ何なんだだ？」最初の推測が外れたため、次を口に出すのは避けた。  
  
ドリアンはまだ不満げだったが、微笑は顔いっぱいに広がった。「きみってベッドでもめったに声を出さないよね、ダーリン。でもそういうところが大好きなんだよ。ほんとさ！だからこそ、私がきみの唇の間から引き出すすべての音がより愛しいんだ。きみは子供のころからそういうふうに躾けられてきたんだろうね。」  
  
「何を言っとるんだ、おまえは。」クラウスは苛立って言い返した。  
  
「五月のことを覚えてるかい？ねえ、あの青くて大きいのを使ったとき。」  
  
クラウスは反射的に赤面した。ドリアンが言ったのは、ベッドで使った玩具のことだった。「それがどうした。」彼はくちごもった。あの夜のことを思い出さないようにつとめた。今は前を硬くしているるときではない。  
  
「きみが私の名を呼びながらいったのは、あの夜ただ一度きりなんだ。」  
  
否定の言葉がクラウスの口をつきそうになった。彼は何度も「ドリアン」と叫んだ覚えがあった。いつもあることではなかったが、だが一度や二度でもないはずだ。それともドリアンには別の名があるのか？なんてことだ。宇宙人でもなければなんなんだ？妖精か？夢魔か？  
  
「そうだね、それは私の真実の名前ってわけでもない。現世界での私の名はドリアンだ。でもあの時私はうっかり応えてしまいそうになったんだよ。あの一度きりの夜にね。」  
  
クラウスにはわけが分からなかった。あの夜の記憶をたどった。そして蒼白になった。  
  
ドリアンは巻き毛をいじった。その硬さを確かめるかのように。そして言い訳するように言った。「私に備わっているのはごく僅かな神性だけなんだ。」  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **さあ、それからもう千のキスを･･･**  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
 _とうとう告げた。きみは真実を知った。私が心をささげた人、私の運命。さあ、きみの銃口の前にすべてををゆだねよう。_  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
「ごく僅かな、神性？」  
  
ドリアンは真面目にうなずいた。  
  
クラウスはため息をついた。なんてこった。「どういうことなんだ？」  
  
ドリアンは肩をすくめた。彼の肌は黄金の輝きをいや増していた。微かな白の縁取りとほんの小さな黒い中心を残し、眼はほとんど青そのものになった。彼はまだドリアンの形を保っていたが、その表情、微笑み、そして静かに腰掛けているその姿さえ･･･  
  
「兄のアポロンの恋人を誘惑した罪で、呪いを掛けられたんだ。私は死すべきものの棲む世界へ流された。もうはるか昔の話だ。天上へ帰るには条件があった。私がただ一人の人間を愛すること。その相手と愛し合い、千と百のキスを交わすこと。私は帰りたかった。でもどうしてもできなかったんだ、・・・きみに出会うまで。そして今、私はきみと離れたくない！」最後の一言はほとんど悲鳴だった。彼は両手で顔を覆った。  
  
クラウスは震える肩を見て深く息を吸い、ドリアンに近寄った。これはまだドリアンだ。ただのドリアンだ。そのはずだ。彼はドリアンの背を撫でた。ドリアンが体ひねり、体を押し付けてきたときには声が出た。燃えるように熱い体だった。だがクラウスはドリアンを離さなかった。腕の中の体を愛撫し続けた。腕の中の、･･･神？  
  
「キスはあと何回残っとるんだ。」彼は尋ねた。  
  
ドリアンがクラウスに全身を預けてきた。彼の喉からなにやらくぐもった音が漏れた。クラウスがその音の意味を解読するまで、少し時間がかかった。「一回。」  
  
クラウスはため息をついた。おまえは都合の悪いことは全部あとまわしにするやつだったよな。だが解決策は簡単だった。「この世界に残りたければ、さっさとここを出て最初に会うやつにキスでも何でもしてこい。」  
  
ドリアンのはさっと頭を上げた。彼の目はもはや完全に、驚くほどに青かった。「だからきみにキスできなくなったんだよ！きみが言ってることなんか、キスがあと何回残ってるか気づいたときに、とっくに考えたさ！」  
  
「キスならしただろ・・・」  
  
「唇にはしなかったじゃないか！」ほとんど地団太を踏むような否定が返った。  
  
ドリアンはもう一度クラウスに体を預け、肩に頭を載せた。  
  
「おまえはキスをしなくなった。それからまた始めた。ということはつまり、元の世界に帰りたくなった、そういうことだな？」そう口にしながら、元の世界とはどこだと考えた。普通の人間はそこへ行けるのか？ギリシャ神話の登場人物のように？それは平原のようなところなのか？火山の火口を通っていくのか？扉を開く呪文がいるのか？引き止めるつもりはなかった。無理な話だ。愁嘆場はごめんだぜ。おまえももう決心はついてるようだしな。それにどうやらおまえの様子を見る限り、戻る方法はないらしい。おれだって自信がないぜ、キス抜きでお前の恋人を勤め上げるなんてのはな。  
  
ドリアンは頭を振った。彼が頬をクラウスの喉に押し付けると、クラウスは炎で炙られたような熱さを覚えた。やがてドリアンは立ち上がった。眼球はすでに青一色となり瞳の位置も知れなかったが、クラウスにはドリアンが自分を見つめているのがわかった。「行きたくない。きみの元を離れたくない。」その神性を備えた存在は、ゆるぎない確信をこめた口調でそう告げた。クラウスはそれを疑わなかった。だがドリアンは続けた。「でもあのとき、きみは死んだ。」  
  
「おれを視たんだな。」  
  
「私にはまだほんの少し力があるんだ。そしてその力はだんだん強くなっている。きみが死ぬところが見えた。」   
  
  
「それでおれを引き戻したのか？」  
  
「まさか！見えただけだよ！助けるなんてできない。生き返らせるなんてできないんだ。今の私は普通の人間と同じくらい無力で、きみを護ることなんかできない。きみを、私の愛するきみを･･･。それに・・・」彼はひどい苦痛を堪えているかのようにまぶたを閉じた。「それに、私はその場に行くこともできない。きみが死ぬときに、きみの魂を受け止めることもできない。きみはただ消えてゆくんだ。死んでゆくんだ。私はきみを失う。永遠に、永遠に！私の言う意味が分かるかい？」  
  
「いや、よくわからん。」  
  
もどかしげな叫び声を上げながら、ドリアンは崩れるように座り込んだ。ドリアンのこぶしが居間のテーブルを突き破り、破片が四方に散った。クラウスは両腕で顔を覆い破片を避けた。なにかが右腕に突き刺さり、血が滴る感触が続いた。クラウスはうめいた。うめきは叫び声に変わった。傷口に焼け付くような痛みを覚えた。腕を下ろそうとしたクラウスの腕をドリアンが掴み上げていて、傷口はあとかたもなかった。  
  
「見たかい？」ドリアンの口調は嘆願に近かった。「私はきみを護ることができる。きみさえそうさせてくれれば。きみの傷を癒すこともできる。少し前にはなかった力だ。そしてきみが死ぬそのときには・・・、クラウス。そこには私が待っている。本物の奇跡を見せてあげるよ。」  
  
「その力のために今ここを去ると言うんだな。だめだ、行くな！おれのそばにいろ！おれにここまで言わせるな・・・」  
  
ドリアンはあきらめたように肩を落とした。それから腕を上げて指先でクラウスの喉に触れた。指先は、クラウスの肌を焼きながら突き破ってしまいそうだった。「もうここにはいられないんだ。ここは私の世界ではないから。私の力が一番強かったころなら、もしかしたらきみのところにやって来られたかもしれない。今の私には力が足りなすぎるんだ。・・・でも魂はきみとともにいる。一足ごとの歩みとともにきみに寄り添い、きみの夜毎の夢に現れる。誓おう。『幸運』は常にきみとともにいる。」  
  
「『幸運？』」クラウスはたずね返した。何を口にしているのか気がつかないままに。  
  
ドリアンは恥ずかしそうに笑った。「いずれ誰かが私についてこう書くんだ。『彼女はおそらく天地創造の歴史の中で最も力のある女神なのに、彼女自身が祭られる神殿を持たない。彼女はロザリオがこすれあう音が嫌いだが、さいころの触れ合う音には微笑む。(*)』」ってね。私は別に一番力の強い神ではないし、よそよそしくて気難しいってわけでもない。それに、私の目は緑じゃないしね。そういうのはみんな詩人の誇張さ。ただ私は万にひとつの可能性でもあれば、突破口を求めてそこに賭けずにはいられないんだ。そしてきみもまた、それを受けてたつ気概のある男だと私は知っているよ、なにしろ私の愛するきみなのだから。・・・そう、それが私だ。」 ドリアンはウィンクをよこした。「私を幸運の女神と呼んでくれ。」  
  
「おまえなら芸術か泥棒かの守護神だと思ったがな。」  
  
ドリアンは肩をすくめた。「趣味と本業とを分けているのさ。」彼は立ち上がった。「きみを愛している。この世界の言葉では伝えきれないぐらいに。心がまだ人間のくびきに捉えられたままなんだ。でもたぶん・・・、その時がきたみたいだ。」  
  
クラウスはさっと立ち上がった。こんな急に？泣きたくなった。だが持ちこたえねばならなかった。ドリアンだってめそめそするのは自分ひとりで十分だろう。  
  
「最後のキスか？」  
  
「ああ。」  
  
「その後おまえは常におれのそばにいて、おれの毎夜の夢を訪れて、おれの死のときには迎えにきてくれる、そうだな？」  
  
「ああ。」  
  
「それがいつになるか、おまえにはわかるのか？」  
  
「いや、私には分からない。ごめんよ。でも幸運の･･･」  
  
「幸運の神は常におれとともにいるということか。ということは、おれを殺す奴はつまりとことん運のない奴だというわけだ。幸運の神は女神だと思っとったが、おれの幸運は女装した変態だったという落ちなんだな。」  
  
ドリアン笑った。笑いながら、黄金の涙の粒を落とした。「ちょっとした誤解だったんだ。私は女性用のトーガを着ていて･･･」  
  
クラウスは鼻を鳴らした。それから彼は前に進み出て、恋人である人間の形をとった神を抱きしめた。触れるだけで焼き尽くされそうだった。だが彼は堪え、強く、さらに強く骨をも砕けよという強さで力を込め、恋人を抱きしめた。ほんの一瞬、彼は額をドリアンに預けた。そして言った。「愛している。」それから顔を離し、永遠に青い瞳を見つめた。クラウスは体を寄せた。ドリアンはおとがいを上げた。唇が重なり、彼らはキスの中にいた。  
  
それは永劫に続くかと思われ、焼け付くような痛みが二人を引き裂くまでそれは続いた。次の瞬間クラウスの目に入ったのは愛しい存在の影と、それがゆっくりと崩れ落ち、輝く黄金の断片となって漂い、やがて消え去ってゆく、その・・・  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _これで終りだ。私は愛の服役を終えて、もとの居場所に帰った。兄が私にかけた呪いは、結局のところ祝福だったのだ。もっと早くに知るべきだった。感謝するよ、太陽神。あなたが私を地上に送らなかったら、私は今の時代の彼に気づかなかったのだから。だから今わたしがなすべきことはただひとつ。人の命の長さの分だけ待つこと。だから私の恋人、愛する鉄のクラウスよ、十分に生きてほしい。長く、佳き命を全うしてほしい。あたうる限り幸せに過ごしてほしい。幸運の神は常にきみとともにあり、私はいつまでもきみを待つ。そしてすぐにわれわれは再びめぐり合い、今度こそ永遠にともに過ごすだろう。私たちの愛は伝説となる。そして再びキスを交わそう。そう、さらに千のキスを。さらにもっと。そしてとうとう、幾度のキスを交わしたのか覚えていられなくなるほどに・・・。_  
  
  
  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 『千のキス』は、エロイカの第一話でありながら、悲しいことに最も読者の受けの悪い話でもあります。そのタイトルと詩で戯れたかったことと、それをドリアンとクラウスの設定に生かしたかったことが、これを書いた主な動機です。行間にキスの数を特定した語句をはさみながら、なぜもっと数多くのキスではだめなのだろう？キスの数を制限する理由があるのか？あるとすればそれは何なのか？ドリアンがクラウスにキスしたくなくなったとしたら、クラウスはどう反応するのか？そう、そしてこの話ではこの類の疑問を、うまく解決できたと考えています。
> 
> このストーリーの姉妹編のアイデアがあります。もしくはサイドストーリーかなにか。考えてみます。もしかしたらいつか、ね。
> 
>  
> 
> 【訳者より】　(*)…ドリアンが引用した幸運の女神に関する記述はイギリスのＳＦ作家テリー・プラチェットの「ディスク・ワールド」シリーズ«The Color of Magic»から。


End file.
